Francis Ford Coppola
__toc__ BIOGRAFIA Nació el 7 de abril de 1939 en Detroit, Michigan (Estados Unidos) Director, guionista y productor estadounidense, hijo del compositor Carmine Coppola y de Italia Pennino.right|200px Su hermana es la actriz Talia Shire. Su hermano August Floyd es profesor de literatura. Sus sobrinos son los actores Nicolas Cage (hijo de August Coppola) y Jason Schwartzman (su madre es Talia Shire). Coppola sufrió la polio en su niñez, época en la que rodó sus primeros cortometrajes. Después de acudir al instituto, estudió cine y teatro en la Hofstra University de Nueva York y en la UCLA. Gracias a Roger Corman debutó como director con “Battle Beyond The Sun” (1960), un rehecho de la cinta de ciencia-ficción soviética “Nebo Zovyot”. Más tarde filmó la comedia sexual “Bellboy And The Playgirls” (1962) y el western humorístico-picante “Tonight For Sure” (1962). En el año 1963 se casó con Eleanor Jessie Neil, con quien tuvo a sus hijos Sofia, Roman, Mary y Gian-Carlo. Este último falleció a causa de un accidente náutico. Aunque nunca se separó de Eleanor, Coppola mantuvo una relación extramatrimonial en los años 70 con la guionista Melissa Mathison, quien más tarde se casó con Harrison Ford. Con Roger Corman filmó la cinta de terror “Demencia 13 (1963)". En los años 60 también estrenó la comedia iniciática “Ya Eres Un Gran Chico” (1966), colaboró con Fred Astaire en el musical “El Valle Del Arco Iris” (1968) y dirigió a Shirley Knight en la road movie “Llueve Sobre Mi Corazón” (1969). En 1969 creó junto a George Lucas la productora American Zoetrope. Coppola alcanzó su mayor prestigio en la década de los 70 tras ganar el Oscar al mejor guión por Patton (1970)", película biográfica dirigida por Franklin J. Schaffner, y triunfar con la adaptación del libro sobre la familia Corleone de Mario Puzo “El Padrino (1972)", film de épica mafiosa por el que volvió a ganar el Oscar al mejor guión además del premio a la mejor película. Dos años después filmó una estupenda secuela, “El Padrino II (1974)", película que obtuvo diversos Oscar, entre ellos los de mejor película, dirección y guión. El mismo año de "El Padrino II”, Coppola dirigió y escribió “La Conversación (1974)", un sobresaliente thriller psicológico que estaba protagonizado por Gene Hackman. Su última película en los años 70 como director fue “Apocalipsis Now (1979)", épica antibélica y alucinatoria de ambiente selvático que fue inspirada por el libro “El Corazón De Las Tinieblas” de Joseph Conrad. “Corazonada” (1982), musical protagonizado por Teri Garr y Frederick Forrest, fue un sonado fracaso comercial que atemperó las pretensiones épico-oníricas de su autor, quien un año después estrenó los dramas adolescentes, iniciáticos y sociales “Rebeldes (1983)" y “La Ley De La Calle” (1983). Con “Cotton Club (1984)", película protagonizada por Richard Gere y Diane Lane, Coppola volvió a los gángsters y al musical. La década de los 80 terminó con películas que no obtuvieron la repercusión de sus obras de los 70: “Peggy Sue Se Casó” (1986), fantasía romántica con Kathleen Turner y Nicolas Cage, “Jardines De Piedra” (1987), drama bélico protagonizado por James Caan, y “Tucker, El Hombre y Su Sueño” (1988), film biográfico con Jeff Bridges. En este decenio también dirigió un episodio de “Historias De Nueva York” (1989). En los años 90 rodó la tercera entrega de "El Padrino" (1990), adaptó a Bram Stoker con el protagonismo de Gary Oldman en “Drácula (1992)", rodó con Robin Williams la comedia “Jack (1996)", y llevó a la pantalla “Legítima Defensa” (1997), un drama judicial basado en una novela de John Grisham. Después de “Legítima Defensa”, Francis Ford Coppola estuvo diez años sin dirigir, ocupado principalmente en tareas de producción de diferentes películas (entre ellas las de su hija Sophia), hasta su retorno en el año 2007 con “Youth Without Youth”, adaptación de una novela de Mircea Eliade que pasó sin pena ni gloria por la cartelera internacional. En el drama familiar “Tetro” (2009) abordaba con trazos autobiográficos las vivencias de una hermanos estadounidenses en Argentina. FILMOGRAFÍA 1962 *Tonight for Sure *The Bellboy and the Playgirls 1963 *Dementia 13 *The Terror 1966 *You're a Big Boy Now 1968 *Finian's Rainbow 1969 *The Rain People 1970 *Patton 1971 *THX 1138 1972 *El padrino 1973 *American Graffiti 1974 *La conversación *El Padrino II 1979 *Apocalypse Now 1982 *One from the Heart 1983 *The Outsiders *La ley de la calle 1984 *Cotton Club 1986 *Peggy Sue Got Married 1987 *Gardens of Stone 1988 *Tucker: The Man and his Dream 1989 *Historias de Nueva York 1990 *El padrino III 1992 *Drácula de Bram Stoker 1993 *The Junky's Christmas 1994 *Frankenstein de Mary Shelley 1996 *Jack 1997 *The Rainmaker 1999 *Las vírgenes suicidas *Sleepy Hollow 2001 *CQ 2006 *Marie Antoinette 2007 *Youth Without Youth 2009 *Tetro 2010 *Somewhere 2011 *Twixt PREMIOS 1966 You're a Big Boy Now *Nominada-Globo de Oro a la mejor película - Comedia o musical *Nominada-Mejor Guion original - Comedia 1968 Finian's Rainbow *Nominada-Globo de Oro a la mejor película - Comedia o musical 1970 Patton *Óscar al mejor guion original 1972 El padrino *Óscar a la mejor película *Óscar al mejor guion adaptado *Globo de Oro a la mejor película dramática *Globo de Oro al mejor director *Globo de oro al mejor guion *Nominado-Óscar al mejor director 1973 American Graffiti *Nominada-Óscar a la mejor película *Globo de Oro a la mejor película - Comedia o musical 1974 La conversación *Nominada-Óscar al mejor guion original *Nominada-Globo de Oro a la mejor película dramática *Nominada-Globo de Oro al mejor director *Nominada-Globo de Oro al mejor guion *Nominada-Óscar a la mejor película 1974 El Padrino II *Óscar a la mejor película *Óscar al mejor director *Óscar al mejor guion adaptado *Nominada-Globo de Oro a la mejor película dramática *Nominada-Globo de Oro al mejor director *Nominada-Globo de Oro al mejor guion 1979 Apocalypse Now *Globo de Oro al mejor director *Nominada-Óscar a la mejor película *Nominada-Óscar al mejor director *Nominada-Óscar al mejor guion adaptado *Nominada-Globo de Oro a la mejor película dramática 1983 The Outsiders La ley de la calle 1984 Cotton Club *Nominada-Globo de Oro al mejor director *Nominada-Globo de Oro a la mejor película dramática 1986 Peggy Sue Got Married *Nominada-Globo de Oro a la mejor película - Comedia o musical 1990 El padrino III *Nominada-Óscar a la mejor película *Nominada-Óscar al mejor director *Nominada-Globo de Oro a la mejor película dramática *Nominada-Globo de Oro al mejor director *Nominada-Globo de Oro al mejor guion Categoría:Directores